ABC Café / Red and Black
The ABC Café/Red and Black, on most recordings referred to as simply Red and Black, introduces the group of young student revolutionaries, who have formed an organization called the Friends of the ABC. The song name is a mixture from the Café Musain, which was their favourite meeting place in the book and their name, Les Amis de l'ABC. The song consists of many different changing parts. The song involves a tag, in which Gavroche enters and announces to the students that General Lamarque is dead; Enjolras then sings a solo about how this is a sign for the beginning of the revolution, transitioning directly into Do You Hear the People Sing?. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics ABC Café, where the students, led by Enjolras, meet to discuss their revolutionary plans. Combeferre: At Notre Dame The sections are prepared! Feuilly: At rue de Bac They're straining at the leash! Courfeyrac: Students, workers, everyone There's a river on the run Like the flowing of the tide Paris coming to our side! Enjolras: The time is near... So near.. it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware... Don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe With the men and the arms that we never can match Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies But the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign To rally the people To call them to arms To bring them in line! enters. Marius, you're late. Joly: What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost. Grantaire: Some wine and say what's going on! Marius: A ghost you say... a ghost maybe She was just like a ghost to me One minute there, and she was gone! Grantaire: I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I have never heard him `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won But here he comes like Don Ju-an It's better than an opera! Enjolras: It is time for us all To decide who we are... Do we fight for the right To a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves What's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game For rich young boys to play? The colour of the world Is changing day by day... Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last! Marius: Had you been there tonight You might know how it feels To be struck to the bone In a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight You might also have known How the world may be changed In just one burst of light! And what was right Seems wrong And what was wrong Seems right... Grantaire: Red... Marius: I feel my soul on fire! Grantaire: Black... Marius: My world if she's not there... All: Red... Marius: The colour of desire! All: Black... Marius: The colour of despair! Enjolras: Marius, you're no longer a child I do not doubt you mean it well But now there is a higher call Who cares about your lonely soul We strive toward a larger goal Our little lives don't count at all! All: Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last! Enjolras: Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short. Grantaire, put the bottle down! Do we have the guns we need? Grantaire: Give me brandy on my breath And I’ll breathe them all to death! Courfeyrac: In St. Antoine they’re with us to a man! Combeferre: In Notre Dame they’re tearing up the stones! Feuilly: Twenty rifles good as new! rushes in shouting. Gavroche: Listen! Joly: Twenty rounds for every man! Gavroche: Listen to me! Jean Prouvaire: Double that in Port St. Cloud! Gavroche: Listen everybody! Lesgles: Seven guns in St. Martin! Gavroche: General Lamarque is dead! Enjolras: Lamarque is dead. Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honour his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame They will see that the day of salvation is near! The time is hear! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts But a jubilant shout They will come one and all They will come when we call! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Enjolras Category:Songs sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs sung by Gavroche Thénardier